Thanksgiving With the Winchesters
by Liv-FanficLover
Summary: Ok, so it's a little late considering it's the 1st of December. But I hope you can enjoy it anyway! BTW: Contains Leah Vaughn my character from Paranormal my story . Sorry if it's cheesy! It didn't have much time to simmer spur of the moment thing ;D


Thanksgiving with the Winchesters: A Seasonal Supernatural Fanfic

Leah Vaughn popped her head into the back bedroom of the motel room. Her bright, ice-blue eyes were shining brightly in excitement. She sighed outwardly when she saw two men sleeping soundly in the two beds. Leah walked into the room, her loose dark hair bouncing in anticipation, and with an air of joy.

"Hey," Leah said to the nearest guy, "get up— both of you!" Both men grumbled into their pillows. The nearest one rolled over grumpily.

"C'mon Dean, Sam!" Leah said, getting impatient, "get up!" The nearest one groaned.

"What do you want?" he grumbled, "It's not like it's Christmas or something…" Leah rolled her eyes.

"No it's not," she replied, "it's Thanksgiving. Now get _up_." She leaned over and shoved him hard. Dean Winchester groaned again, and pulled the pillow over his face. Sam Winchester yawned and stretched slightly.

"Wow," he said sleepily, "what's the smell?" Leah grinned to herself.

"I'm cooking dinner," she answered proudly. Dean suddenly pulled the pillow off his face.

"_What?!_" he cried, obviously shocked.

"Well, I'm forcing Castiel to help," Leah said with a shrug.

"Ugh we're gonna _die_," Dean moaned. Leah glared at him.

"The turkey will be done in less than four hours. I suggest you get up," she said curtly. And with that she turned and stalked out of the bedroom. Sam glared at his brother.

"What?" Dean asked innocently. Sam rolled his eyes, pulling off his blankets.

"Unbelievable Dean," he said, "just for once can you be nice to Leah?"

"I am nice," Dean grumbled.

Back outside the bedroom, Leah walked into the kitchen. She stopped dead in her tracks. Castiel was kneeling in front of the oven, staring into it silently.

"Uh, Cas?" Leah questioned, cautiously stepping into the kitchen, "what… what are you doing?" Castiel did not move his eyes away from the oven.

"I am observing the turkey. You instructed me to keep a close eye on it," he replied simply. Leah slapped a hand to her forehead.

"Not literally, Castiel," she said as softly as possible. Castiel blinked a moment, and then slowly he stood. He broke his case uncertainly from the oven, and turned to Leah wordlessly. Even Castiel's bright blue eyes were somewhat shining with some sort of excitement— if that was possible for an angel.

"What is next?" he questioned. Leah thought, counting off the food they had already prepared.

"Okay… we've got the turkey done, we should wait for the mashed potatoes, we could probably do the rolls now… then the other food will have to wait," she said. Castiel frowned suddenly. Leah noticed this.

"What is it Cas?" she asked curiously. Castiel seemed to be thinking deeply.

"I do not understand why there should be so much food in one meal," he replied.

"First of all, there's four of us," Leah answered. Castiel glanced questioningly at her.

"Yes, you're eating too," Leah added, "and second of all, we've got _Dean_ to feed; and third of all— well I dunno about the third of all, it's just fun to cook all this food." Castiel's furrowed brow loosened slightly, though he still looked deep in thought.

After some time of standing around the kitchen, and Dean and Sam finally getting up, Leah smiled, checking her watch.

"Okay," she said enthusiastically, "we're ready." Castiel looked at her inquisitively.

"Ready for…what?" he asked.

"The pie," Leah replied. Before Castiel could say anything else, Dean suddenly popped in the kitchen.

"Pie?" he questioned seriously.

"Yes Dean, pie," Leah replied, "pumpkin pie to be precise." Dean's eyes got big in excitement— for a moment.

"Whoa— hold it. You're making the pie? _Making _the pie?" he gaped.

"Well, Castiel will be helping with that too, he needs to learn," Leah answered with a smile. At that, Castiel looked at Leah with a strange expression. He tried not to think about how badly he had messed up the turkey in the first place. Now she wanted him to make _pie? _Dean's favorite food group? Leah did not notice Castiel's worry.

"You're joking," Dean replied, "we're _all_ going to die! And my pie!—"

"Will you stop assuming that my cooking is terrible?" Leah suddenly cried, interrupting Dean's ranting.

"God, you've never even tried my cooking!" she added harshly.

"She's got a point, Dean," Sam suddenly said from the other room. Dean ignored him.

"How do we even know it's good? How do _you_ even know how to cook?" Dean questioned skeptically. Leah gritted her teeth hard, glaring at Dean.

"It's called fricken feminine instinct," she growled.

'Now, if you want pumpkin pie — or any kind of pie— for Thanksgiving this year, you'll leave this kitchen or me and Castiel will eat the whole dinner _ourselves_. And Sam too," she added harshly. Dean did not waste a second leaving the kitchen. Leah finally turned back to Castiel who was staring at her with a peculiar look.  
"Okay, _now_ we can get started," she said with a sigh. Castiel nodded with uncertainly.

So, for the remaining time before the dinner was served, Leah was busy in the kitchen. She taught an almost reluctant Castiel how to make pie, as well as the other food items. Sam even joined in for a little bit. Dean however, steered clear of the kitchen, trying to think happy thoughts about his pie.

At long last, Leah looked at her watch again.

"Okay," she said with a happy grin, "Now we're defiantly ready." Castiel frowned.

"We are going to make more pie?" he asked. Leah resisted the urge to face palm herself again.

"No Cas, we can finally eat," she answered, "get the turkey while me and Sam set the table." Castiel wordlessly obeyed. Leah and Sam nicely set the table, and Leah finally politely asked Dean to join them at the table. He did, silently. Finally all the food was out on the table, and Castiel brought in the turkey (Leah, Dean, and Sam tried to ignore that fact that he carried it in without pot holders as if was not the slightest bit burning hot). It looked quite destroyed. Dean stared at it in horror, but remained silent. Leah noticed his look.

"Look, it was our, _his_, first time okay?" she muttered.

Finally they were all seated. Dean was on one end of the table, Sam on the other, and Leah and Castiel sat in the center near the wall.

"Okay…Castiel? It's only appropriate that you'd give thanks," Leah inquired. Castiel nodded, non-reluctant to this task. All four of them reverently bowed their heads in silence. Castiel's rich monotone voice flowed melodiously and simply, yet angelically.

"Our dear Heavenly Father," he started, "we come to You on this beautiful, special day, this Thanksgiving Day, to thank You for the many blessings that You have bestowed on our unworthy lives. I thank You for Dean and Sam Winchester, whom You have given me the opportunity to work with and to do Your will for. And I thank You as well for Leah Vaughn, whom You have also allowed me to work with and to spend this Thanksgiving Day with.

"And so we thank You finally for the food that has been prepared by Leah and myself, and for Dean's sake we pray that this food will be to his, as well as our own, satisfaction. Bless this day Lord, in Your name, Amen."

Leah, Dean, and Sam raised their heads silently, momentarily stunned by the heartfelt prayer form the angel. Castiel looked as if he could have been beaming. But, being an angel, he was pretty unemotional about it.

"So," Leah said, clapping her hands together, "dig in."

* * *

Dean yawned, lounging back on the motel room couch. Sam was already conked out on a rocking chair, and Leah was relaxing, her hand folded behind her head, on another chair. Castiel however, was sitting stick straight and silent on a chair next to Leah. Dean yawned again, and then he shamefully glanced at Leah.

"Leah, I'll never criticize your cooking again," he said quietly, but honestly. He then yawned once more.

"Sure, sure," Leah muttered, but she could not harbor any more bitter feelings toward Dean's attitude. She smiled, thinking about the wonderful meal they had. The pumpkin pies had turned out excellent, and minutes after his first bite Dean had already finished half the pie.

Castiel, still sitting stick straight, looked over as Leah, Dean, and Sam. He frowned.

'You are all… exhausted. Why?" He asked curiously. Leah shrugged.  
"Happens after Thanksgiving dinner," she replied. She looked over at him curiously.

"You're not?" You must've ate half the food on the table Cas," she laughed jokingly. Castiel looked at her blankly

"I ate approximately two point—" he started, but Leah shook her head.  
"You don't have to give me the statistics," she said, "I was joking." Cas was silent a moment.

"I do not get tired…" he said softly. Leah stared at him silently. The she turned away shaking her head. It was silent again for a moment.

"Hey... guess what?" Leah asked. Dean grunted in reply. Leah smiled.

"Now we have to do the Christmas tree."

**The End**


End file.
